Refuse vehicles collect a wide variety of waste, trash, and other material from residences and businesses. Operators of the refuse vehicles transport the material from various waste receptacles within a municipality to a storage or processing facility (e.g., a landfill, an incineration facility, a recycling facility, etc.).